<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dadgil Week Day 3: Cooking/Sick/Injured by Astral_Space_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874738">Dadgil Week Day 3: Cooking/Sick/Injured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon'>Astral_Space_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dadgil Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Family Fluff, Gen, Illnesses, Vergil is a good cook ok?, Vomiting, it's not grapic vomiting but thought's i'd tag it just in case, nothing bad I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero has been sent out on a mission. It was supposed to be easy.</p><p>However, the client had failed to mention that the demon had been making its victim deathly ill. Cue Nero arrving at Devil May Cry puking his guts out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dadgil Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dadgil Week Day 3: Cooking/Sick/Injured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nero had decided to go on a solo mission, Vergil didn't think much of it. From the short time he's known his son, he's learned how capable he is when it comes to missions. It was supposed to be a simple mission.</p><p> </p><p>Fate had other things in mind. The client failed to mention that the demon had been making people fall deathly ill. The demon was called Aerico and Nero would be his newest victim.</p><p> </p><p>When Nico had arrived at the shop with Nero leaning on her for support and carrying a small trash bin, Vergil felt his heart drop. Thanks to Nero's demon blood, he wasn't at death's door like the other victims. But he still had quite a road to recovery. Vergil sent Nico on her way, imploring her that Nero would be safe.</p><p> </p><p>After she left, Vergil headed down to the basement and rummaged through various potions. He created a mixture for Nero's vomiting and high fever.</p><p> </p><p>He entered the spare bedroom that Nero was resting in. The sight was enough to make Vergil's heart twinge. Nero sat hunched over the small trash bin, vomiting.</p><p> </p><p>"Nero" Vergil called out.</p><p> </p><p>Nero lazily looked at Vergil with glazed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"This will help with the vomiting and fever" he held out the bottle of lilac liquid.</p><p> </p><p>Nero reached for it but a wave of nausea interrupted him and he vomited in the bin again.</p><p> </p><p>Vergil sighed "I'll give it to you. Do you think you can lean your head back to make swallowing a little easier?"</p><p> </p><p>Nero weakly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Vergil placed a gentle hand on the back of Nero's head "Lean back. Slowly"</p><p> </p><p>Nero slowly leaned his head back and downed the sweet-tasting potion. When it was all gone, he swallowed any remaining drops.</p><p> </p><p>"Tastes good"</p><p> </p><p>Vergil smirked "I would hope so. Can't have you gagging from foul-tasting medicine"</p><p> </p><p>Nero snorted. His nausea was already going away.</p><p> </p><p> Vergil stood from the bed "That potion will be making you drowsy in a few minutes. You will need plenty of rest for your body and blood to fight this"</p><p> </p><p>Nero nodded "Okay…"</p><p> </p><p>"In the meantime, I will be making you something to eat. Something easy on your stomach, of course"</p><p> </p><p>"Like soup?"</p><p> </p><p>"More specifically: your grandmother's vegetable soup"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds good" Nero yawned. Vergil smiled. <em> Seems the potion is already taking effect. </em> Nero laid down on the bed and fell fast asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Vergil headed down to the kitchen and got the necessary ingredients for the soup. <em> Potatoes… peas… corn… carrots… onions… celery… seasonings… perfect. </em></p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>As he was finishing up cooking the soup, he heard the front door open and close. Dante had returned. He walked in the kitchen sniffing the air.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that smell anywhere. Mom's soup?"</p><p> </p><p>"Would anything else smell like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pfft… hell no"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm assuming you killed him"</p><p> </p><p>"Aerico? Ya damn right I did. You should've seen his face when I shot him in the knee to bring him down. You would've laughed. He was scared shitless"</p><p> </p><p>Vergil huffed a chuckle "I believe that"</p><p> </p><p>Dante pointed upwards "How's the kid?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sleeping. Gave him the mixture mother would give us"</p><p> </p><p>"Look at you being such a good parent"</p><p> </p><p>Vergil gave Dante a side glare but there was no venom to it.</p><p> </p><p>"Need anything else, Verge?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's a loaf of French bread in that cabinet, can you bring it down? Soup's almost done"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure"</p><p> </p><p>After the soup was done, Vergil put a large serving in a bowl, cut a large piece of bread, and a glass of water on a tray.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a softie…" Dante quietly teased.</p><p> </p><p>"You be quiet" Vergil retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Go take care of your kid"</p><p> </p><p>Vergil snorted as he walked up the stairs to the spare room. When he entered the room, Nero was just waking up.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>"A little better" Nero answered in a tired tone "I don't feel like throwing up my guts anymore"</p><p> </p><p>Vergil placed the tray on the nightstand and pulled up a chair next to the bed "Good. Soup's ready"</p><p> </p><p>Nero glanced at the steaming bowl "Smells good…" he mumbled. He looked at the bread and water on the tray "Ooooh… a full banquet"</p><p> </p><p>Vergil huffed a laugh "You're clearly making a full recovery if you can be snarky"</p><p> </p><p>Nero gingerly placed the hot bowl on his lap. At the first spoonful, his body and soul were soothed by hearty vegetables and warm broth.</p><p> </p><p>"How is it?" Vergil carefully asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's awesome…" Nero hummed "This is my grandmother's recipe?"</p><p> </p><p>Vergil nodded "Her cooking was always very hearty"</p><p> </p><p>Nero didn't respond and continued to eat the soup.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not gonna have any?"</p><p> </p><p>"In a while. I want to make sure what you eat stays down"</p><p> </p><p>Nero nodded as he brought the bowl to his face to gulp down the broth. He quickly ate the rest of the bread and downed the water. He placed everything back on the tray.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling any different? Feeling nauseous at all?"</p><p> </p><p>Nero sat silent for a moment and shook his head "No… I feel great actually"</p><p> </p><p>Vergil nodded with a hum. He was about to speak when he noticed the tired look in Nero's eyes. He smiled before saying "Rest, Nero"</p><p> </p><p>Nero lazily waved his hand halfheartedly "I'm good…"</p><p> </p><p>"Nero, you're halfway from falling asleep. I can see it in your eyes"</p><p> </p><p>Nero huffed "Maybe I'm a little tired…"</p><p> </p><p>Vergil snorted "'A little'"</p><p> </p><p>Nero tried to flip off Vergil but in his tired state, he used his ring finger. Vergil held back laughter. Nero laid back down on the bed and slowly drifted off. Vergil pulled out his book and began to read. Eventually, he too began to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>After not seeing Vergil for over an hour, Dante decided to check on him. When he opened the door, the sight was enough to make his heart clench. Nero laid on the bed curled up under the covers and Vergil sat in the chair with his head down, fast asleep. With a sly grin, he snapped a picture of the two with his phone. <em> Something for Kyrie. </em> He covered Vergil with a light blanket and left the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aerico is a real demon by the way.</p><p>lol look at me doing research for a little fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>